LA Never Seemed So Dangerous
by peachmikey11
Summary: "Tony and Ziva?" "Not involved." Yeah that line inspired this. Tony and Ziva arrive at the diner before the goons show up and get caught in the crossfire. Tony whump and Ziva/TonyBROSISTER. REVIEW PLEASE.
1. Water

As shocking as thunder was to detect in this desert, the shots of guns echoed throughout the barren wasteland. My heart shocked numb and my veins froze to cold, still blood. All nerves were forgein to use as the sound waves from the firearms stretched and rebounded against my eardrum. My eyes struck with another pair, reflecting the feelings they vibrate.

My fingers reach to feel the cool metal of my handgun as my legs begin to feel the nerves come alive again and my training finally returns to my instincts as I sprint to the dinner, weapon drawn. My eyes spot an SVU parked near the red mustang that remained stationary in the resting dirt. A tumbleweed floated through the blank horizon as if the world had stopped and the whole expierence waiting for me was a nightmare that doesn't amount to the world and it's quantity.

I peeped through the windows barely concealed my broken dusty blinds. Bloody stranger corpses sprawled out along the diner booths. My heart electrifies itself to enter the diner with a powerful kick. I move to all the unfamiliar carcasses and confirm that they have all the life drained from them. My Mossad instincts then all but diminish and my concern floods over and soaks itself into my throbbing heart.

Two pools of gathering blood surround two familiar figures in the center of the diner.

My organs drop to the pit of my stomach as I find myself cradling the bleeding and torn frame of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

My fingers fly to his neck and beneath the skin is a faint bounce that brings the color back to my face. Glancing over to the other victim beside me as Mike repeats the same action I performed to Tony.

I hold my breath but it's useless.

Mike Franks shakes his head in despair and water boils to surface my eyes.

Director Jenny Shepard is dead.

And Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is not far from it.


	2. Horizons

My loose eyelids directed my sight to the crimson stains that my white jacket pants had soaked up like a sponge. Thinner puddles spotted the rim of my green shirt. Red invaded the cells of my hands and vividly shone through the wrinkles in my palm and fingers. The blood itched underneath my fingernails and that same liquid was sticky on my flesh.

My dark hair dangled from my scalp, concealing my face which owned two trails of tears. The cool liquid dried and stained my cheeks, writing the novel of my sorrow. My lips were dry and crusted from my sobbing, for which I would have been ashamed of in any other circumstances. I found myself sighing in the silence of the room which owned my presence.

My shoulders slumped away from the hard cold chair that I waited in. All energy is wasted away from my body and the adrenaline that had previously flowed strong through me was now drained to nothing.

My eyelids meet and my memories flood my sight.

ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*

"Tony, Tony!" My voice cracked and sprinted to all ranges of the sound barrier. I used my right hand to slap his cheek and attempt to resist the feeling to lay my eyes on the gathering blood seeping into his clothes, skin and the ground all around his limp body.

A gunshot startles my being and commands my hand to draw my weapon as I whip my body around to where the noise originated from. Mike has ejected a bullet into the pron body lying on the ground and repeats the same action to the other. A find an ironic smile seep from my lips but immediately disappear as my ears detect a gurgling noise from behind me.

I throw my handgun down and return to the concoious figure lying in blood.

"Tony, Tony stay with me." I demand as his eyelids slowly flutter and seperate. Green eyes light up his pale face as his lips slowly move and repeat the gurgling noise I previously heard. I see the red liquid arise from his mouth as I start to realize that blood is sneaking up his esophagus.

Slight vocals whisper through his throat which is greeted with more blood.

"Don't talk DiNozzo." The deep gruff voice laced with concern sparks from beside me as he turns to me. "Put pressure on his wounds and keep him awake. I'll go get that hopped up car you two rolled in with."

He grabbed the keys that were hidden in the blood stained pockets of his white pants and ran as fast as I had ever seen a man of that age run out the diner door.

I placed all the strength I could muster from my body to my arms, reaching my hands and Tony's wounds. I placed my right hand on his shoulder wound and the other on the wound owning his abdomen. The blood seeped up between my fingers as a groan escaped Tony's lips and a grimace laced his facial features.

"Jen.."

"Tony, shh. Don't try to say anything."

"Where...Jenny?" The question was muffled and barely audiable, but it's purpose was fulfilled. Despair washed over my features and my heart. My soul wished upon anything not to confirm his worst fear, but the logic and realism pulsed inside me and overwhelmed my feelings.

"She's dead Tony."

The hope sparkling in his green eyes and dull sorrow floods through. All color drains away, if there was any remaining before and I try to act like I don't see the rising liquid brimming at his eyes.

His eyelids start to sink slowly but I place my blood stained hand on his face as I urge him to keep awake as Mike had already commanded.

"Stay awake Tony, Mike is coming with the mustang." As if on cue, I hear screeching tires break and the running form of Mike Franks follows.

"Let's get him to the car, I've already called the nearest hospital. They're gonna have an ambulance meet us." The retired agent grabbed under Tony's shoulders and I grabbed his legs.

Carrying him with all the speed that could be accomplished we got him to the mustang, which already had the engine running and set his limp body in the back. Mike jumped in the drivers seat and immediately put all force onto the gas pedal once I had settled myself beside the bleeding figure in the back.

"Keep putting pressure and those wounds and talk to him." Franks reminded me, as if I didn't know already.

As I put my arms around him I noticed a sticky flow of blood from his lower back. All my heart wanted to stop the nightmare and wake up, but my brain knew better and that I had to find the source of the pooling blood.

My eyes hestiantly peek over his side and found two bullets building holes invested beside his spine. The Hawaiian shirt is weighted down completely by the scarlet blood and thickens the cotton of the previously multi-colored shirt.

I feel the features of my face sink and the color escape. I eagerly turn Tony so that I can see his face and instantly place two fingers on his neck. I am amazed at the faint pulse that I find, and pray that it will keep returning.

"That bad huh?"

I barely hear the silencing whisper over the wind raging over me and I am instantly ashamed that I let Tony see me so vunerable and let him see that his injuries are worse than previously thought.

"Not for you. You stay with me. We aren't going to get a speed ticket for nothing." I hope that my attempt at humor seems more genuine that it really is. I pray that the mask is good enough to keep Tony awake.

"Oh look at that. The Mossad assassin has a sense of humor. I knew I taught you at least one thing these past 3 years."

"And you're going to teach me more. Stay awake." My voice starts to crack and waver. His personality is strong as he's fading away. The life in his eyes becomes dull and broken as my emotions lead my actions and water boils in my eyes. I thought I had lost him before and I was not going to let him slip away in my arms.

"Tony, Tony stay with me!" His eyelids shoot up and down in a febile attempt to keep them open.

"Mike, he's fading. There's two more bullets in his back we didn't see." I scream over the roar of the wind, trying to keep my voice steady.

He replies with a thrust to the pedal which accelerates the car as dirt flies up in a dusty fog behind me and I don't even want to know how fast we are going at the moment. I can only hope it's fast enough.

After what my being interprets as centuries, sirens blare through the desert and a small dot emerges on the horizon. As it grows the mustang comes to a screeching halt and an army of paramedics spill from the ambulance. The team surround Tony and break the grasp between our hands.

Chaos erupts as machines emerge along with a gurney. The paramedics scatter around hooking up wires, IVs and other medical utensils I have no knowledge of.

A man approaches where Franks and I stand, staring at the work before us.

"We're taking him to Los Angeles Medical General Hospital. I assume you are the one I spoke to on the phone? Mr. Reynolds I assume?"

"That's right." Mike answered. I recognized that he used an alias and used my training instincts to act as if this was his name.

"Yes, can I get the patient's name and the agency he works for as these will help him get the specific attention he needs." He replies, pulling out a blank notepad from his pocket.

"His name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Services." I interject and retrieve my own badge. "I'm his partner, Mossad Officer Ziva David."

He viciously scribbled on the paper and looked up to Mike, pointing his pen. "And are you an agent too, Mr. Reynolds?"

"No, I'm just a civilian."

"Alright, thank you. We have room for one of you to ride in the ambulance if you would like."

"Go Ziva." Mike immediately answered with a tone that didn't allow for any objection, even me.

I nodded as I followed the paramedic to the van. I stepped into the front seat and attempted to keep my mind off of whatever events were occurring behind me, but it was failed. All my mind was on was how in the world Tony had taken a bullet to the shoulder, stomach, and then two more to the back and still be alive. I tried to keep my worries off the fact the we were in the middle of the desert and the road would be stretched out across the desert before we arrived to the hospital.

Noise rumbled the ambulance from the back as we raced for the horizon. Eventually the rolling tires halted and my fixed gaze was broken. Chaos related to the previous was repeated as the unloaded Tony and I failed to hold back a gasped cry as I saw him emerge from the van.

His shirt had been stripped and the bullet with the blood vivid. His chest painted by what appeared to be crimson paint, his head limp lying titled as it touched his shoulder, and his closed eyes within the pale ocean of his face.

As soon as he emerged he was gone, disappeared behind glass doors labeled as the ER.

"Come. I'll show you to the bathroom where you can wash your hands." A nurse arrived beside me and placed her hand on my back.

Didn't she know that this blood would never wash away?

But I followed, I scrubbed at the scarlet gloves coating my hands, and retreated to the waiting room where I took place in a hard cold chair...

and waited.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Suggestions and critisism is welcome! And yes I know my grammer sucks but I am from the South :D

GBG


	3. Rain

"Gibbs is on his way."

The deep voice ejected me from my painful trance as Mike entered the waiting room and fell into a seat next to me as he set his boots on a chair nearest to him. The only action my nerves would approve of was a quick nod and even quicker smile that wrote the words fake to all the world. My vocals cords were numb and felt as if they were chained to the deepest trench in the ocean, one that reached the earth's core and the heavy waves were crashing down, retricting all thoughts of movement and not hinting at any mercy.

The corner of my eye saw Mike's boots return to the cold marble floor as his shoulders leaned forward and his head stretching towards me. I fixed my gaze onto an object in my plain sight and locked my eyes in place. My body did not allow for a conversation with the older man for my emotions were in full control of my actions. The walls I had previously kept up with perfection were unstable fences that threatened to collapse at the slightest pull one way or the other. The crumbling and sobbing I had allowed in the bathroom while I viciously scratched at the blood absorbed in my palms would have never been imaginable for me to commit three years ago. I was amazed at how my barriers had slowly eroded ever since I had joined NCIS. Mossad would have never allowed for such vunerability and weakness that I vividly showed to the world. My gut pulsed a feeling of being ashamed on how I had become such a fragile female. I had lost many friends, co-workers and even family in Isreal before and my feelings had always stayed locked and trapped beneath my flesh. My heart never washed over my nerves and controlled them as they did now. What made Tony any different than personal victims of the past? And yet Tony was not even confirmed to be dead. However, I was as emotional as I have ever been. Spilling tears into someone's shoulder or allowing a reddened face was sin to Mossad, but I had committed all these crimes and more in the last hour.

My skin escapes my comfort as I feel a hand on my own.

"DiNozzo will make it. Gibbs won't allow anything other than just that."

My eyes break and turn to his. They search my own brown eyes as the muscles owning my mouth turn my lips south and my chin trembles. My strong facial structure dies as I feel strong arms capture my quivering shoulders into a firm embrace as smoke and beer fill my senses where my head is buried into his shoulder. A large hand rubs my back in an effort to bring comfort and all existing structures holding back my tears crumble.

"It's okay." A soothing whisper fills my ear.

"How could this happen?" My voice flies all over the sound barrier and breaks in more ways than imaginable.

"Because we can handle it. You're strong as is DiNozzo."

The words shocked a spark to my heart and sobs racked my body as my emotion found a home in Mike Franks shoulder.

ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*

I sipped at the warm liquid in my hand. The coffee's scent with it's taste brought comfort to my being. My emotions were stable and stationary. For I do not know how Mike Franks knew his gesture would help me, or even how he did it, but I was me again. Yes, I was still worried for my partner, but I had myself under control. I couldn't thank the older man enough for giving me a comfort and an inspiration that Tony as myself would be fine. For then my brain that registered that Jenny was dead. Our director was dead. The director we were assigned to protect is dead. Gibbs. His partner was dead. She wasn't coming back. She wasn't in the best care possible behind steal doors like Tony. She was going to be inside a body bag as soon as Gibbs arrived and Ducky would be examining her. Our director was going to have an autopsy performed.

"Anthony DiNozzo."

My legs ejected to action, causing my body to spring from the chair. The man beside me repeated this action as our eyes both reflected the eagerness and impatience eating away at our mind. The unknown would finally be demolished and suddenly fear stabbed my gut once more. Fear for his injuries, the effect of these on his life and the rest of the team.

"Yes?" I answered as I attempted to keep my voice rid of a rushed intensity.

The woman before me was a human of height and her scrubs hinted that she was indeed a strong doctor. My mind immediately imagined Tony flirting with her once he was awake, on or off drugs.

"Hello, I am Dr. Jensen McGregor and I am Agent DiNozzo's surgeon and doctor."

"How is Tony?" I jumped to the question, aggitated by the introduction she produced which caused a longer wait.

"He just left surgery and he is stable for the time being. Agent DiNozzo suffered a bullet to the left shoulder, lower-right abdomen and two more to the back."

"Yeah we saw that much. What's the damage?" Mike interjected which sparked a smile to spread across my face.

With an irritated scowl the doctor sighed in frustration before continuing. "The bullet to the shoulder missed all arteries and organs, going through and through, causing small amounts of blood flow. That wound is the least serious of the four. The bullet to his abdomen bounced of the hip bone and shattered the top of the bone. The bullet was embedded beside his hip bone and had to be removed. The two in the back were most serious. They were both ejected into the sides of his spine. One rotated a cartaliage and caused a vertabrate to rotate with it. This also caused spinal fractures to be displaced. The other bullet shattered several vertabrates and twisted several strings of nerves connected to the spine. It's hard to say if he will recover completely but as of now Agent DiNozzo is paralyzed waist down at least. We'll know more when he wakes up which will be when he arrives at the military hospital he's bring transferred to."

Those words stabbed a black hole into my gut, but even worst than that fact was that Gibbs was standing right behind Franks and I.

And he had heard every word.

A/N: Sorry this might be a little gushy or too sweet but I just love Franks. And it might suck cause I was in a hurry and my computer kept screwing up. Suggestions please! And I might change the POV over the chapters. Tell me what you think!

JSA


	4. I Know

"Call him again."

"I've already left Tony five messages."

"Call Ziva."

"Eight messages."

"Why do you call Ziva more than you call Tony?" ... "Right- not important. What is important is that we remain calm."

"I am calm."

"Don't you care about your friends?"

"You just said to- nevermind."

"We haven't heard anything from Tony and Ziva and then Gibbs gets on an airplane without a word! Something is wrong! I can feel it!"

"Abby, if something bad happened I'm sure we would've-" *ding* "heard by now."

"What is it?"

"An email from Ziva."

"Lemme see- I can't look."

"Photos. Four dead guys, Ziva wants IDs on all four A.S.A.P."

"That's it? Are they working a case?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Just Abby's nervous breakdown."

"I'm sure everyone is fine. Do you have any reason to believe otherwise?"

"Ziva just emailed some photos of four bodies, it looks like they've started working some kind of case."

"Well there's your answer Abby, they're working on a case! Common curtosey is the first causalty in a Jethro war."

"Who is it?"

"It's for me."

"Jethro."

"Ducky."

"I know I typically dominate the conversation but since you called me-"

"Jenny's dead. Yesterday."

"Oh, dear."

"I-I can't believe it happened so-"

"She was murdered. Firefight."

"Tony and Ziva."

"Tony took four bullets and he's temporary stable in the ICU. It's not looking good, Duck. Ziva's fine."

"What can I do?"

"Five bodies on their way. Tony's being transferred to Bethesda in DC when we leave."

"I assume one of the bodies is-"

"Yeah. Tell McGee, tell Abby. I'm gonna need them."

"Jethro-"

"Yeah, I know Duck."

"Who?"

"Jenny...and Anthony isn't fair away from her condition."

"Ziva?"

"Fine."

ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*ncis*

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT NOW I HAD TO GET SOMETHING UP. I had a freaking problem with my computer last time and I had to take a break. Yeah it's short but I had to get something up. Maybe some reviews will inspire more. If you detect any flaws please tell!

THANKS AS ALWAYS!

ILJ


	5. Deception

My nostrils detected the scent as he entered the room. The air brought a needed feeling of warm into the barren still room. I shifted my position is the hard silver chair that rested beside a limp figure sunken into a hospital bed. Tony's skin was as pale as the walls while a tube slithered out from his throat and mouth. His chest was revealed as bandages wrapped around his shoulder wound and wires snaked out from his skin along with IVs . A blanket had been pulled up covering his other wounds and legs.

My eyes had been fixed on the outline of his legs under the blanket for the last 30 minutes I had been in the room. My mind couldn't stop relapsing to the fact that those muscles would never ache again, his knees would never bend on themselves, those toes would never sink into sand or feel the cool liquid of the collapsing ocean.

"Here." Gibbs handed me one of the cups in his hands using his rare soft tone. He pulled up another folding chair from the corner as he took his own gaze at his senior field agent.

I take a sip of the warm liquid brewing in the brown cup. It took a delightful taste to my taste buds as I turned to Gibbs.

"This isn't hospital coffee is it?"

He smiled as he nodded. "I bring my own remember?"

I feel my face light up as my memory reminds me of that fact. The light humor took a death dive as our sights both moved to be laid on the figure centered the small room. A steady beep echoed through the silence in order to keep up the faith that Tony was indeed alive and not dead like his form percieved him to be.

"How long you been here?"

I turn to the voice as my mind processes the real time I had sat in the room. What felt like an hour had just been half of the that time according to the round clock ticking on the wall.

"Thirty minutes." I grabbed a pause to hestiate before I spoke again. "You call everyone?"

The man took a swig of coffee before answered. "They all know. You sent McGee the pictures?"

"Yes. Speaking of which...shouldn't we be processing the scene right now?" I took an offering from the coffee.

"Waiting for Vance to finish. He'll call when he's done. We had to make sure DiNozzo wasn't going to try anything stupid before we go." His bright blue eyes make contact with my brown ones and I am grateful for the fact that we did not have to process that crime scene. It looked bad enough when I had just stole a glimpse of the damage. We would find out exactly what had occurred to make the scene at that diner but for the past 24 hours, we had to take care of our own, at least the one that was breathing.

"You talk to Mike? He was with Jenny and he should have some intel on why this happened."

"Yeah, we talked." My instincts told me that was the length of that conversation.

I had only halfway finished my coffee when a ring exploded through the low sound barrier in the room.

"Yeah Gibbs...Got it, we're on our way." He exited the metal chair and motioned to me. "Let's go."

I look a final look at the body in the bed before following Gibbs out of the room, down the hallway, through the doors, into the car and back into the forbidden desert. `

NCIS(this is shorter)

Dirt flew up behind us as we halted to a strong halt outside the diner. Boxes of evidence lay outside in the blowing sand. My memory flashes to a day before when myself and Mike carried a bleeding DiNozzo into a red mustang. I also noticed, for the first time, a black SUV on the side of the road. A man emerged from the darkness of the diner as he removed gloves stained with blood. My mind could not help but wonder who it belongs to.

"Gibbs. Officer David." The familiar man acknowledged the two of us and mispronounced my name. Again.

"David." I corrected.

"Leon." Gibbs replied.

"What's DiNozzo's status?" He asked raising his chin.

"Stable. He'll be transferred to DC when we leave." Gibbs informed. "Have the bodies already been taken?"

The man nodded as Gibbs went to move past him. "I'm sorry Jethro." He whispered just hardly loud enough that I could hear it as I followed the older man into the small structure.

Blood stains randomly slap at the floor as markers labeled with numbers or names spot the places around the crimson strokes. My eyes can help but retreat to the location at which I found Tony. A marker with DiNozzo stands and another with Shepard stands a couple feet away. My brain begins to run through scenerios subconciously until a deep voice interuptted my rant.

"Ziva."

"Yes Gibbs?" I answered as he pointed to Vance.

"You were the only witness, correct David?" He asked and I couldn't help but detect a distasteful tone to his voice.

My eyes instantly flashed to Gibbs who was looking the other way, towards the scene. "Yes. I was in the back getting water for some tea the director wanted and that's when I heard the shots. I tried to get back and help, but by the time I got here all I could do was put a bullet in two skulls to make sure of their death. By that time Jenny was..." I swallowed unable to make my mouth mutter a simple word, "and Tony was barely hanging on. I put him in the car and called the ambulance."

"So you don't anything about who those men are and why they were here?"

Memories flooded into my brain.

NCIS

"There it is."

"Still believe the director's on one of your booty calls?" I questioned.

"Well if there's a sock on the doorknob you're knocking."

In responce to a convincing nod by Tony I knocked on the door. Silence was the result except the wind gushing across the barren desert.

"Director?" I called.

"Ziva!" A angry yelled echoed through the inside as the door quickly flew open. "Get in here!"

We both slowly entered the diner at the loud command like a cat treading beside a sleeping dog. As they entered Jenny and another figure in the background, Mike Franks, holstered their weapons and a scowl infected Jenny's facial features.

"What are you two doing here?" She yelled pacing back and forth.

"Director, we were concerned you were in trouble, so we traced your cell phone-"

"You what Officer David?" She shrilled as her eyes flew with anger locking onto mine.

Tony took over. "Traced your cell phone. We were worried about you Jenny. We're your protection detail and when we found out that you were in the middle of the desert we couldn't just let it roll off our backs-"

"Like dogs." I finished.

"Ducks." Tony corrected.

"Tony, you don't get it! This is not your buisness!"

"Uh, I'm going to go get some water for the tea. Ziva?" Mike suggested.

A pause occured before I answered. "I will join you."

As we left the diner yelling and arguments echoed behind us. The wind funneled through my ears and obstructed from detecting the words of the argument. As we got farther away from the building and closer to the water pump the yelling faded into whispers, eventually slipping into the waves of the wind whipping dust into the air.

"Ask her." Mike answered from the questioning face I had been starring him with as he turned on the rusty pump.

"I know it's personal. And I'm assuming we're all here for the same reason- to protect the Director. I need to know what the situation is." I stated as I tensed my facial features on the retired agent.

Looking too tired or defeated to fight, he set the water jug down on the sand and lit a cigarette.

"All I know is an old op of Jenny and Gibbs has caught up with them."

"Decker was the other agent." I nodded.

"She didn't want to get anyone else involved that wasn't needed. That included you two."

"Well it is our job to protect her and if anything happened to her-"

Then all hell broke loose.

NCIS

"No." I answered." I have no idea to who those men were."

"Or why they were here?" Leon questioned.

"No."

Still air hung around the lie.

"Alright. Gibbs, wrap up this scene and get back to DC. I'm sure you want to figure out what this is all about as much as I do."

Gibbs passed me a pleased glance as Vance exited the diner.

A/N: Wow. That sucked. Sorry it took forever but I want something up here. Tell me what needs correcting and what was good(if there was any of that!)

ALH


	6. Personals

FYI: This does change POV a bit!

NCIS

My fingers viciously slammed on the keyboard as I adjusted the photos from the crime scene to match the facial recognition software and databases they were being matched to. I am grateful that I get to the the work for then it puts my mind away from the fact that Jenny's dead and Tony's condition. Everytime I thought of Tony I couldn't help but picture him in the wheelchair that he'd be stuck in for the rest of his life. From there my mind would spiral into senerios that would make my heart ache.

"Abby I'm almost done here, where's that next batch?"

My voice seems to snap her out of the trance she's in as she takes in a breath and moves back to the shelf. "Coming."

I then notice that she has still been crying even though it's almost two to three hours since we got the news. I turn my attention back to the monitor but it is easily interuptted by the avalanche of the CDs crashing to the floor and Abby along with them. I slowly move towards her and crouch down, in an effort to comfort her as more sobs escape her lips. I pick up a few CDs as my nerves fight for the right words to muster from my vocal cords.

"It's okay. Abby, it's okay." I whisper.

"No, it's not." She corrects and attempts to gather herself together as I can't help but agreeing with her. She suddenly grabs the CDs from my hands and hops up from the floor. "We've got work to do."

I can hear her fingers typing away at the keyboard and messing with the mouse at a blazing speed. I rise from the floor and move behind her as I watch her emotions transfer from her body to the actions she performs on the computer.

"Abby slow down."

"I can't."

I calmly set my hand on her fragile one that rests on the keyboard and her actions immediatly slow down to almost a halt. "Let me." She has no protest at my suggestion as she moves over away from the beeping monitor.

"How could this happen?" She cries as her voice wavers.

"I don't know." I mumble under my breath.

A slight moment of silence stills the air before an outburst occurs from the Goth beside me. "Where was Ziva?" She questions as she turns to face me and her arms gestures to the dummy in the room.

"I don't know." I reply louder than before as my emotions began to arise. "And don't ask me what I do know because... I don't know that either!"

Abby moves towards the computer as a ring catches my attention. I hold up my phone as the caller ID reveals that it's Ziva. "I don't have all the IDs yet Ziva."

"What's the problem?"

"They must've used aliases but from what we can tell they manly are in the LA area. We're using more detailed technology to track their real identities right now. We're going as fast as we can. Ziva what happened?"

"Not now McGee. Do you have any IDs at all?"

"Well, um the Director did ask us to ID a man and a woman she photographed at the funeral, the man we ID-ed as Viggo Dratneia. We figured out he used a burnt alias to fly from Mosscow into DC finally into LA. He might've hired the other three as hired guns." I relutantly informed, even though that information was supposed to be a secret I didn't think Jenny would mind now.

"We're getting all of Viggo's footage since he arrived in DC." Abby replied.

"Alright. Call if you get anything."

"When are you back?" I asked.

"Gibbs and I are on our way."

"Tony too?" Abby asked her eyes perked with hope.

A pause occured before an answer came over the phone line. "Yes, he will be at Bethesda." A click ended the conversation as my eyes met with Abby's, both sharing the same fear of the future.

NCIS

I unpacked the dreadful evidence in my lab as I anxiously awaited the ding from the elevator. My mind had been whirling since Ducky gave us the news about the Director and about Tony's condition. I wasn't going to accept the fact that Tony was paralyzed until I saw him with my own eyes. I couldn't. Just like I wasn't going to believe Tony was dead when his car blew up.

I opened up the box of evidence as my motions ceased speed. It was the Director's shirt. Blue with a white collar and a crimison stain spread out from where her heart would have been.

"Abs." A soft tone whispered from behind me.

I turned around to see Gibbs holding a Caff-Pow in his hand as I felt the tears smearing my masacera down my cheeks.

"Oh Gibbs!" I cried as a took an embrace into the man's arms. "I tried to to sigh."

"It's okay." He mutters from over my shoulder.

I parted as all my fears arose. "What are we going to do? Jenny's gone... and Tony is... NO. I won't say it. It's not true is it Gibbs? Please tell me it's not true." I hugged the man once more as I continued to sob in his jacket.

"I wish I could Abs."

We seperated again as I caught a case of serious deja vu. "I need to see him. He'll be away soon right, and someone needs to be there for him!" I yelled as I moved to grab my jacket.

"Abby." Gibbs stern voice captured my attention as I froze and turned back to him. "He'll be away tomorrow. His lungs had some complications from the trama of surgery and they're keeping him sedated until tomorrow."

"Complications? Can anything else go wrong?" I screamed as I felt my face go red with emotion.

"Abby, he'll be fine. Trust me." He grabbed my shoulders as his eyes struck mine.

"Boss." McGee's voice interjected as he and Ziva entered the room. "We IDed the other three shooters. They were all from LA, with lists of prior felonies in that area with 5,000 dollars of cash on them, some local hires."

"Viggo was the main gun with the other three to help him out. Got his footage yet McGee?"

"Uh, not yet Boss. The airport was reluctant but they are finally transferring Viggo's camera footage over." McGee confirmed.

I noticed Ziva was unusually quiet beside the doorway with her head hanging, her eyes facing the floor. I moved towards her in an attempt to get a reaction. "Ziva..." I whispered.

Her head immedaitly jerked up and I noticed a read face. "Gibbs I-"

"It's not your fault." Gibbs cut her off which immedatily quieted the Isreali. "Only one thing to be concerned about."

"Finding the Director's killer." McGee finished.

"Should I call Vance?" I asked and knew instantly that this case was personal and that Vance wouldn't have intel about it, at least not from me or Gibbs. "Unanyomus note." I finished.

"Is this a hit?" McGee asked.

"It was personal, it has to be. Why else would she have brought along Mike and refused mine or Tony's protection?" Ziva connected.

"She died trying to end something." Gibbs corrected.

"Does that mean the something is still happening?" McGee asked.

"Good question McGee." A stranger voice interuptted the rant of open disscussion as Vance stepped in and left with Gibbs.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ziva saw the dummies of her and Tony. "Abby-"

"Don't ask." I interjected as I returned to my work as my colleagues did the same.

A/N: Okay that's like the worst yet. I have had zip motivation so please give it to me! I need to get past the case, which we all knows what happens and then I can really focus more on Tony and what his fate is going to be. Please stay with me, but I know I don't deserve it. Sorry for the wait and this wimpy chapter. Also I really tried to do the autopsy scene cause I really do like that scene but I couldn't find a way to make it halfway decent. Please give me some inspiration! Thanks!

JP


End file.
